Unconditionally
by JustAnotherInsaneFangirl
Summary: During their first dance as husbands, Logan shows Kendall that he will love him unconditionally.


**Hope everyone has been having a lovely holiday season and break! I've been doing what I do best-being lazy and not doing much of anything. I have gone shopping three days in a row now though, and I don't even really care to shop. **

**Anyway, I was in the middle of trying to do my Algebra homework (BARF) when this cute little idea would just not leave me alone. So, being the naturally lazy procrastinator I am, I decided to write. Plus, it involves testing out my new tablet/laptop I got for Christmas! Not to brag or anything, but seriously, this thing is freakin' awesome. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this cute little oneshot/drabble thingy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Scott Fellows. I am simply a bored teenage girl with a new laptop, an overactive imagination, and a slightly creepy obsession with adorable male celebrities. Therefore, I do not own Big Time Rush- the show, band, boys, or anything affiliated with them. I don't own Katy Perry or any other recognizable celebrities used in this piece of fiction.**

Being a hopeless romantic, there was one special day that Kendall Knight had always dreamed about and looked forward to; his wedding day. The day that he would finally marry the love of his life and vow to stay with and love them forever, growing old and spending the rest of their lives together.

Ever since Kendall could understand what the idea of a wedding was, he fantasized about the day that he would finally get married. He pre-planned all the necessary details; where the wedding would take place, how many people would attend and where they would all sit at the reception, what the cake would look like, and even the overall basic color scheme for the venues.

And as young, six-year old Kendall animatedly explained all these little details to his mother and new baby sister, his mother absorbing every word and smiling fondly at her little boy, Kurt Knight stopped observing his new little daughter to stare at his son peculiarly.

Kurt shook off the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and just reminded himself of the fact that Kendall was simply being a normal six-year old and would completely forget about his wedding plans within a week.

Little did he know, Kendall was not simply acting his age but was showcasing a part of his personality that would only grow over time.

When Kurt Knight walked out of the door and away for his family for the last time, a fed-up Mrs. Knight quietly had angry tears rolling down her face, an almost four-year old Katie stared at her mother confused and a little frightened, and a shocked Kendall stood frozen in front of the door, numb. His left hand still outstretched towards the door to try and stop his father.

Kurt had broken his ten-year old son with one sentence, "_I'm leaving because I can't stand to deal with raising that faggot as my son anymore, not when he might as well be my daughter since he dreams about his wedding like one!" _That one measly sentence had inflicted so much pain into Kendall's fragile heart.

So to heal his broken heart, Kendall began to heavily involve himself in stuff other boys his age did; sports, playing outside all day and getting dirty, and as he got older, girls.

Kendall Knight began to toughen up and become manly in an effort to avoid being hurt again because he acted too feminine. He focused on staying in shape, acting "normal", and barely kept his grades up.

Naturally, all the girls flocked to him because of his looks, charming personality, and status of popularity. And Kendall pretended to enjoy all the attention of girls thrust upon him, choosing to ignore the fact that he would much rather be taking a certain brunette best friend of his on dates instead.

Kendall ignored what his heart told him and listened to his brain, desperately seeking to be normal and maybe somehow appease his father. He threw away all his written down plans for his future wedding and distracted himself with planning hockey strategies to someday become a pro-hockey player, because that's what "normal" boys planned for their futures.

But Kendall kept one drawing of a beach that he drew when he was five, where he and his future wife were standing at an altar. The wife he drew was blonde, like him, and his best man was his best friend, Logan Mitchell. And Kendall brought out the drawing from its secret hiding place under his pillow whenever he would have a moment of weakness, and would gaze at the scene longingly. A single tear would run down his left cheek at the feeling that the best man and bride in the pictures should switch spots. With that lone tear, Kendall Knight's still fragile, already torn up heart would tear even further.

Over the years, Kendall slowly stopped trying so hard to be manly and stopped trying to appease his dead-beat dad.

The day that he finally daydreamed about his wedding day once again was on his one-year anniversary with his boyfriend. Kendall had eventually exhausted himself by denying his feelings, so he let go and admitted his love for his best friend, Logan. And one year later, here they were, happily star gazing on a blanket after the fantastic picnic that, of course, Kendall the hopeless romantic, prepared.

As Logan softly rattled off hundreds of facts about space and time and the universe and constellations, his blonde boyfriend's mind drifted to his wedding day fantasy. Kendall smiled to himself as he pictured the two of them on the beach, dressed in perfectly tailored suits and facing out towards the ocean. Their friends and family members gathered around on fold out chairs to witness the beautiful ceremony. The boys would exchange rings and vows, and Kendall would be slowly leaning in to finally kiss his new husband, relishing in the moment because it was exactly how he had always dreamed it would be like.

Throughout the rest of his relationship with Logan, engagement included, Kendall began to plan his wedding day all over again, changing a few minor details here and there, but keeping his basic, overall ideas the same.

On his actual wedding day, Kendall woke up excited and content and happy and restless and ecstatic and not one bit nervous.

Standing at the altar, waiting for Logan to walk down the makeshift aisle of sand, however, was a completely different story. By the time the music started, Kendall was a complete nervous wreck, barely being able to stand without his legs shaking.

_Please, _Kendall begged the higher powers silently, _please, just let this day be perfect._

And when Kendall's emerald green eyes met Logan's sparkling chocolate colored ones, he knew that his prayers were going to be answered.

Later that evening, Kendall Knight still felt as if everything on his wedding day was going perfectly.

After the ceremony, the newlyweds had taken what seemed like millions of pictures, shook hundreds of hands, accepted many congratulations, and successfully made it to the venue of the reception, where they had been immediately separated.

While Logan was across the large room greeting various family members that he hadn't seen in years, Kendall was busy chatting with various celebrities that had been invited, including Dak Zevon, Chip Skylark, Britney Spears, Robin Williams, Betty White, and many more.

As Kendall hugged two very familiar faces, Harry Styles-Tomlinson and Louis Tomlinson-Styles, also known as two-fifths of One Direction and Hollywood's Second Most Popular Gay Power Couple, behind Kendall and Logan, the DJ spoke into the microphone, causing a sudden hush to fall over the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for a very special wedding tradition; the couple's first dance together as newlyweds! So would you please clear the dance floor and make way for the men of the evening, Kendall and Logan Knight!" The crowd cheered and obeyed the DJ, a path clearing for Kendall to move to the dance floor.

Kendall gulped and turned towards Louis and Harry, giving them an apologetic smile as he started to walk. The closer he got to his destination, the more nervous he became, and this meant that he didn't notice a certain female superstar take the stage in front of the dance floor.

Katy Perry smiled as she saw the newlyweds finally reach each other, pushing her dip-dyed blue hair (to match the color scheme of the wedding) off of her shoulder. While Kendall and Logan steadied themselves to begin moving, Kendall's arms around Logan's waist and Logan's around Kendall's neck, the music started to play, and Katy inhaled deeply before beginning to sing.

_Oh no, did I get too close?_

_Oh, did I almost see?_

_What's really on the inside…_

As Katy began to sing the first few lines of the song, Kendall's dark bushy eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "this isn't the song I picked..."

Logan smiled guiltily, "well, I thought that this song suited us a bit better. It's the only thing I changed about your wedding, I promise." Kendall smiled lovingly at his husband, "you mean _our _wedding, I was just the bridezilla." Logan softly chuckled as they focused on the music again.

_All your insecurities_

_All your dirty laundry_

_Never made me blink one time_

Katy paused and waited for the chorus to start, as Kendall and Logan to sway in each other's arms.

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

Kendall closed his eyes, letting the lyrics and the melody flow through his body, letting all of his emotions run free, as Katy had sung the words beautifully.

_Come just as you are to me_

_Don't need apologies_

_Know that you are all worthy_

Logan smiled lovingly at the sight of Kendall letting loose and living in the feel of the moment, preparing to serenade his lovely husband. He stroked Kendall's smooth cheek tenderly, before resting his head on the blonde boy's broad shoulder.

_I'll take your bad days with your good_

_Walk through the storm I would _

_I'd do it all because I love you_

_I love you_

Kendall's eyes slowly opened as he heard Logan softly singing along with Katy into his ear. He could feel the emotions running through him begin to overwhelm him, and as he slightly panicked, his brunette love began to softly stroke his hair in a soothing manner.

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

As Logan continued to sing and stroke softly, Kendall's emotions began to mush together into one huge rush of feeling, and with one quick intake of breath, the blonde could feel his eyes begin to water.

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart_

And Kendall did.

The dam holding his tears back broke suddenly when Kendall heard everyone else in the room begin to sing along with Katy. Kendall just buried his face into Logan's exposed neck and began to sob, letting out years' worth of built up emotion and feelings. The crowd "awww"ed, and when Kendall started to sob even harder, Logan just smiled into his shoulder and held his love tighter.

Katy fondly smiled at the couple and started to quietly sing again, bracing herself for another, more powerful chorus.

_Acceptance is the key to be_

_To be truly free_

_Will you do the same for me_

And as the music paused for just a moment, every single person in the room could faintly hear the heartbreak that Kendall Knight had endured for years in the form of his pained sobs.

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_Cause I will love you _

_Unconditionally (oh yeah)_

_I will love you (unconditionally)_

_I will love you_

As Katy sang very last line of the song, Kendall could finally feel his broken heart being stitched back up again, the thread being Logan's unconditional love for him.

_I will love you _

_Unconditionally _

Hm, I was just thinking, I should seriously consider getting a beta since I'm not that great at catching my errors.

By the way, I just _had_ to add Louis and Harry into this. I love Larry Stylinson, so why not? It's my story :P

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I love _Unconditionally_, and it's my OTP getting married, and just… *sighs dreamily*

I'll admit, I did shed a few tears writing this, but I was also listening to the song. If you want to listen to it, look up _Unconditionally_ by Katy Perry. It's seriously a beautiful song.

So, please review and tell me your thoughts! I'm completely open to constructive criticism, so please, let your opinion flow! Also, would you later like to maybe see a series of fics like this, about the first dances of weddings? It would be all different couples, not just slash and BTR. I've already got a few ideas brewing in my brain. Please give your feedback!


End file.
